Le boulevard des oubliés
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: (Crossover 5 sagas de livres) OS. Ils étaient dans Le Labyrinthe, Narnia, Harry Potter, Hunger Games ou Divergente. Ils sont morts et parce que ce n'étaient pas eux les héros, la plupart des gens les ont oublié. Aujourd'hui, ils reviennent le temps de quelques lignes. Accueillez les comme il le faut.. Car les oubliés ne reviendront plus.
(Écoutez la musique en lisant : The Call - Regina Spektor)

 _It started out as a feeling_  
 _(C'est parti comme un sentiment)_  
 _Which then grew into a hope_  
 _(Qui s'est alors développé en espoir)_  
 _Which then turned into a quiet thought_  
 _(Qui s'est alors métamorphosé en calme pensée)_  
 _Which then turned into a quiet word_  
 _(Qui s'est alors métamorphosée en calme mot)_

Je marche sans bruit dans la rue sombre. Je ne sais plus où je suis, je me suis perdue. Les lampadaires crachotent une lumière fébrile éclairant à peine mes propres mains. Il me semble entendre des cris et des sanglots au loin. Je continue d'avancer, je n'ai pas le choix.

 _And then that word grew louder and louder_  
 _(Et puis le mot a grandi de plus en plus fort)_  
 _'Til it was a battle cry_  
 _(Jusqu'à ce que ce soit un cri de bataille)_

J'aperçois un jeune homme métisse assis sur un vieux banc qui menace de s'écrouler. Il pleure sans bruit.

"-Qui es-tu ?"

Ma voix le tire de ses pensées, il relève la tête et essuie rapidement les cascades de larmes sur ses joues.

 _I'll come back_  
 _(Je reviendrai)_  
 _When you call me_  
 _(Quand vous m'appellerez)_

"-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?"

Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il continue.

"-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je m'appelle Uriah. Tout le monde m'a oublié. Je suis mort dans une explosion. La seule personne que j'aime s'appelle Marlene, mais alors que j'aurai du la retrouver ici, je me retrouve seul. Encore plus seul qu'avant. Je ne sais pas comment la rejoindre."

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne sais même pas quel est cet endroit et je ne sais pas qui est Marlene.

"-Où sommes-nous ?  
-C'est une blague ?  
-Non.  
-Je ne te dirai rien. Continue d'avancer, je ne pense pas être seul ici. Quelqu'un te renseignera. Pars maintenant."

 _No need to say goodbye_  
 _(Aucun besoin de dire au revoir)_  
 _Just because everything's changing_  
 _(Juste parce que tout change)_  
 _Doesn't mean it's never_  
 _(Ne signifie pas que ça n'a jamais)_  
 _Been this way before_  
 _(Été ainsi auparavant)_

Je continue alors ma route en cherchant dans mon esprit quelque chose qui me rappellerait cet Uriah et soudain je me souviens. Divergente. Une série de livres que j'avais lu quand j'étais une adolescente. Uriah, l'ami de Tris. Peut-être vais-je la croiser elle aussi ?

À quelquesmètres de moi, je vois des étincelles qui virevoltent autour d'une chevelure rousse. Un jeune homme, grand et maigre, secoue tristement un morceau de bois en prononçant des formules étranges.

"- Heu.. Bonjour ?"

Il sursaute et me regarde, les yeux vides.

"-Bonjour.  
-Qui es-tu ?"

Il regarde de nouveau son morceau de bois et je comprend que c'est une baguette. J'y repense maintenant. Des sorciers.. Harry Potter. La saga de mon enfance.

"-Je m'appelle Fred."

Les jumeaux Weasley. Je me souviens maintenant.

"-Où est Georges ?"

A peine ai-je posé ma question que je regrette instantanément.

"-Georges.. Il vit, lui. Je crois qu'il est marié."

Il ne dit rien de plus et refait de petites étincelles.

"-Que fais-tu ?  
-J'essaie de faire de la magie. Quelque chose de drôle. Comme quand nous étions ensemble.."

Je sens qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je reste et je reprends la route.

 _All you can do is try to know_  
 _(Tout que vous pouvez faire est essayé de savoir)_  
 _Who your friends are_  
 _(Qui sont vos amis)_

Alors que je marche, j'entends un sifflement. Je baisse les yeux. Au coin d'un arbres se trouve une petite fille aux cheveux crépus. Elle siffle quatre notes, toujours les mêmes. Je la reconnais. Les Hunger Games. Je m'approche et chuchote.

"-Rue ?"

Elle sursaute, relève la tête et me sourit.

"-Je siffle pour les geais moqueurs, il n'y en a pas ici. Alors je siffle et j'espère qu'ils vont venir."

Je me rappelle avoir pleuré pour la mort de Rue. Je me disais qu'elle était trop jeune, qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Et je la revois là. Elle ne semble pas malheureuse, juste.. Perdue. Alors je la laisse, et j'avance.

 _As you head off to the war_  
 _(Alors que vous partez à la guerre)_  
 _Pick a star on the dark horizon_  
 _(Choisissez une étoile sur le sombre horizon)_  
 _And follow the light_  
 _(Et suivez la lumière)_

Alors que je suis dans mes pensées, j'entends quelqu'un qui semble m'appeler. Je m'arrête et je me retourne. Un petit garçon rondouillet m'a suivie.

"-Je.. Je m'appelle Chuck ! Je ne croise jamais personne alors je t'ai suivie ! Tu sais comment sortir de cet endroit ? Hein, tu le sais ? D'ailleurs on est où?"

Il prend sa respiration entre chaque phrase, fatigué après avoir marcher derrière moi. Le Labyrinthe. Il s'est jeté devant le héros, dont j'ai oublié le nom, pour le sauver. Il me fait mal au coeur, il doit être là depuis plusieurs années mais il n'a toujours pas compris.. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire la vérité.

"-Oui, je sais. Mais je vais m'arrêter un peu. Toi aussi tu es fatigué non ? Dors, on repartira ensemble."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Chuck s'allonge à côté de moi et s'endort au bout de dix minutes. Je me relève doucement et repars.  
Désolée, Chuck.. Même si je t'emmène avec moi et que je trouve la sortie, tu devras rester ici.

 _You'll come back_  
 _(Vous reviendrez)_  
 _When it's over_  
 _(Quand ce sera fini)_  
 _No need to say good bye_  
 _(Aucun besoin de dire au revoir)_

Un peu plus loin, le paysage change sur quelques mètres. Une jeune fille magnifique s'occupe de fleurs colorées.  
Susan. La reine Susan la douce. Celle qui ne croyait plus en l'existence de Narnia.. Elle est là, devant mes yeux, toujours aussi belle.

"-Susan ?"

Elle se retourne vivement, arrosant les dalles devant elle par la même occasion.

"-Ohhhh !"

Elle s'approche de moi, pose son arrosoir et me prend les mains et me parle comme si j'étais une enfant.

"-Est-ce que tu reviens de Narnia ? Tu sais Narnia n'existe plus, tu le sais hein ? Lucy dit que si, mais il ne faut pas la croire.. Oh, ils me manquent tu sais.."

Elle pleure. Je n'ose pas rester plus, elle semble avoir sombrer dans la folie

 _You'll come back_  
 _(Vous reviendrez)_  
 _When it's over_  
 _(Quand ce sera fini)_  
 _No need to say good bye_  
 _(Aucun besoin de dire au revoir)_

Je pars et marche. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, je ne rencontre personne. Je m'apprête à perdre espoir de sortir d'ici quand je distingue une forme humaine, allongée par terre. Je m'approche et découvre une jeune fille au visage familier qui regarde le ciel.

"-J'suis pas la première que t'as du croiser. J'vois que tu me reconnais pas. J'm'appelle Lynn."

La seule chose qui me frappe sont ses cheveux, ses longs cheveux.

"-Te foules pas à me demander des explications. J'ai rien pour les raser ici. Et de toute manière, je n'ai plus personne à qui prouver que je suis forte. Mais ne tombons pas dans le mélodramatique, on meurt tous un jour, faut s'y faire. Tu devrais continuer à marcher et sortir d'ici parce que sinon tu risques d'y rester pour toujours."

Elle ferme les yeux et me fait signe de partir.

 _Now we're back to the beginning_  
 _(Maintenant nous sommes revenus au départ)_  
 _It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_  
 _(C'est juste un sentiment et personne d'autre ne le connait encore)_

La route s'étend devant moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne finira jamais. En m'avançant je me prends les pieds dans les racines d'un arbre. Alors que je me relève difficilement j'entends un éclat de rire. Je redresse la tête et mon regard tombe sur une jeune femme aux yeux verts. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Lily, la mère d'Harry Potter, est ici elle aussi, un livre posé à côté d'elle.

"-Bonjour, Lily.  
-Enchantée jeune fille. Que fais-tu ici?  
-Je ne suis pas.. Pas comme vous. Je me suis perdue. A la fin de la route se trouve le portail de retour chez moi.  
-Tant mieux pour toi, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à voir.  
-Que lisez-vous ?"

Elle baisse les yeux sur le livre et le regarde, emplie de nostalgie.

"-C'était le livre préféré de Severus..  
-Il vous manque ?  
-Tout le temps.  
-Il a protégé votre fils, par amour pour vous..  
-Je le sais, jeune fille. Je le sais.. Mais pars maintenant, rejoins ton monde. Ta place n'est pas encore ici."

Je m'éloigne et quelques pas plus tard me retourne. Lily est plongée dans sa lecture mais lève le regard, me fait un signe de la main en souriant et retourne dans son livre.

 _But just because they can't feel it too_  
 _(Mais juste parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le ressentir également)_  
 _Doesn't mean that you have to forget_  
 _(Ne signifie pas que vous devez oublier)_

Je continue ma longue marche lorsque j'entends des bruits étranges. Je m'approche et je vois une fille, assez jeune et aux longs cheveux blonds entrain de frapper dans un punching-ball. Elle se retourne et s'arrête. Les yeux brillants, elle fait quelques pas et se retrouve devant moi.

"-T'es qui ? T'es encore une de ces fans d'Hunger Game qui vient me voir jusque dans le royaume des morts ? Ah non c'est vrai, personne ne vient me voir ! Tout le monde ne pense qu'à Katniss, Katniss qui a sauvé sa soeur et toute l'Amérique ! Moi, tout le monde m'a oublié. Primrose Everdeen, quatrième du nom, morte et oubliée ! Elle est belle la saga maintenant. De toute façon je ne compte pas. Je n'ai jamais comptée ! Alors je frappe. Je déverse ma colère et ma haine. Je n'ai plus que ça à faire de toutes manières."

Sur ces derniers mots, elle repart sans m'adresser un regard de plus.

 _Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_  
 _(Laissez vos souvenirs se développer encore et encore)_  
 _'Til they're before your eyes_  
 _(Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant tes yeux)_

A peine plus loin que Prim, je tombe sur un grand homme musclé à la peau noire. Il est assis devant une table en marmonnant des choses sans aucun sens. Une histoire de griffeurs et de portes qui se referment.. Malgré tout je me rapproche et le salue.

"-Une fille ?!"

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça.

"-Oui."

Il lève un sourcil et me regarde de haut en bas.

"-Tu viens du groupe B?"

Oula, il est aussi fou que Susan ou quoi? Alors que je m'apprête à partir il éclate de rire, un rire de fou.

"-Je suis Alby. Bienvenue."

Je lui serre la main, et alors qu'il replonge dans ses plans, je me sauve en courant.

 _You'll come back_  
 _(Vous reviendrez)_  
 _When they call you_  
 _(Quand ils vous appelleront)_  
 _No need to say good bye_  
 _(Aucun besoin de dire au revoir)_

Je continue de marcher, seule. Mais alors que je me dis que jamais je ne sortirai, je vois que la rue s'arrête. Au bout, une porte. Et devant la porte, un jeune homme que je connais bien. C'était mon héros favoris quand j'étais petite.

"-Bonjour Edmund Pevensie."

Il me regarde, étonné.

"-Tu me connais?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

"-Bien sûr que oui ! Le roi de Narnia, Edmund le juste ! Votre majesté." je réplique en faisant une révérence.

Edmund esquisse un sourire et se décale.

"-Tu n'es pas d'ici, et même si j'aimerai te garder pour discuter, tu dois rentrer. Ouvre cette porte, elle te mènera dans ton monde."

Je pose ma main sur la poignée et je repense aux gens que j'ai croisés.

Uriah et ses larmes pour Marlene.  
Fred et ses étincelles.  
Rue et ses quatre notes.  
Chuck et son flot de paroles.  
Susan et ses fleurs.  
Lynn et ses cheveux.  
Lily et son livre.  
Prim et son punching-ball.  
Alby et ses plans.  
Et Edmund, le gardien de la porte.

Je sens un souffle dans mon cou et je me sens poussée. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner pour voir le sourire rassurant d'Edmund.

La porte se referme et je me rend compte de ce que je viens de voir.

Les oubliés.

Ils sont devenus fous, haineux ou nostalgiques.  
Ils m'ont fait peur, m'ont rendu le sourire ou m'ont attristée.  
Ils connaissent leur sort, leur vie d'avant ou se rappellent tout juste de leur prénom.

Mais qu'importe, ils restent les mêmes pour tous.

Les oubliés, à jamais.

 _You'll come back_  
 _(Vous reviendrez)_  
 _When they call you_  
 _(Quand ils vous appelleront)_  
 _No need to say good bye_  
 _(Aucun besoin de dire au revoir)_


End file.
